dragonstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Breeders - Chapter 02
This is chapter 02 of Dragon Breeders. Enjoy. Dragon Breeders - Chapter 02 "You told me to come back in one months. Is it ready yet?!" Menick Coosko stood in front of the door to Jim and Emily's home. He has requested a Red Dragon one month earlier and was willing to pay a billion for one. "I'm sorry," said Emily. "It's not ready yet. We ran behind schedule when getting the blood and they've only recently hatched." "Let me see them," Menick yelled angrily. "Fine," said Emily. "Jim! Get the new ones." Jim went into the dome and came into the living room with three small dragons. Their eyes were still adjusting to the light and their scales are black. "I thought I requested Red Dragons, not Black Dragons." Jim replied, "There are no such things as Black Dragons, or at least they're not discovered yet. Their scales are black because they didn't absorb any light yet into their scales. If they were born the natural way, they would've absorbed the light in their mother's bloodstream." "Whatever," said Menick. "When will they be ready?" "Give us another month, please," said Emily. "We'll give you a discount." "We'll have them back into the dome right away. Our torture devices will make them as obedient as a rice in a pile of dirt." Menick turned around and left the building. "Soon," he thought to himself. "I will have my vengeance." Menick Coosko is a member of the dragon hunting organization, Tueursdedragon. He has killed every dragon except for one: Jaglin. Jaglin is a Red Dragon who managed to escape Menick, and lowered his rank. All Menick knows is that he exists as a human in the city of Gregstella. One month later, Menick went back to the house. "My, my. They sure have grown." "Yes," said Emily. "Our special dome enhances the rate time moves. Each of these dragons are 720 years old." The three dragons were as tall as Menick. Their claws were tied behind their back and their wings were tied up like a lobster at a grocery store. Jim turned around and pointed at the dragons. "The one to your left is Menco. He's a slow flier, but his wings are thicker than normal so they make a good shield." Menco looked around, not knowing what's going on. "The one in the center is Shinchi. He's weak and but can fly faster than any other dragon in this dome." Shinchi stood still. "The last one is Nul. He is clumsy, unable to fly and was beaten up more than all of the dragons we ever had combined." Nul stood scared. His legs were shaking. He was the only one not tied up because the breeders knew he couldn't do anything. Menick looked around. "I know which one I want. I'll take Shinchi." "Wise choice. That total is five hundred million," said Emily. "Cash, check, or credit?" "I choose credit. Put it on my business card." "Fine," said Jim. He toke the card and swiped it. "Payment done. I hope you don't mind if I ask, but why does a dragon hunter like you need a dragon?" "Don't you know? The Red Dragon can sniff out others of their kind, even when they're in a different form." "Now, I understand." Menick left the building and headed for Gregstella. "Jaglin," he thought. "I know you're somewhere around here, and I'm coming for you." To Be Continued To read more of Dragon Breeders, please see Dragon Breeders - Chapter 03.